


Three ficlets written for 2012 monaboyd_month

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer





	Three ficlets written for 2012 monaboyd_month

It doesn't take long for Dom to realize how present Billy is, in every situation, in every possible way. They'd known each other for barely an hour and this truth keeps poking at Dom, nudging him to make sure he's paying attention.

Weeks pass and Dom's happy to be dependent on the Boyd narcotic, the best drug in town. Billy's very essence permeates every space he occupies, seeps through Dom's skin like clear, cool water making gentle ripples in the sand. Even at his most goofy, his most drunk, there's a calm stillness around Billy, a steady pulse that keeps Dom grounded. He can feel himself growing, welcomes the stretch and the challenge. 

At first Dom believes Billy is at the heart of this journey, but soon understands he's merely along for the ride, a partner along the road, imbuing everything with his special brand of realism, of vibrant life. Dom relishes in the feeling, of the rightness of place.

 

# # # # #

 

Dom doesn't fit the etymology of his name, and Billy somehow doubts he was born on Sunday. It's not that he's some kind of devil in disguise; Dom's far from evil or cruel. But he's also not angelic or holy; hell, his sense of humor is enough to separate him from Dominicus.

In the end it's just his name, something his parents liked and thought sounded good with Monaghan. But Billy likes re-imagining its meaning, picturing an earlier incarnation of Dom that might have defined its origin. This Dominic would lounge in the darkened corners of ancient hostelries, hooded and cloaked, a book always open, his quill always in hand. He'd still be a good man at heart, driven to artistic expression in all its forms, but his look would scream mischief and mayhem, his face partly concealed by design to keep people from seeing the gentleness within.

Dom never tried to hide that from Billy, but Billy's watched as he's concealed it from others, seen people underestimate him or narrowly define him. After a while he finally figured out that Dom uses it for protection, hiding behind the prankster until he knows he can trust you with the rest.

 

# # # # #

 

When he visits, he spends almost as much time with Jack as he does with Billy. It's cathartic, he thinks, for lack of a better word; a way to work through his longing to be a father that sometimes threatens to overwhelm.

So he allows himself a temporary overdose on uncle-hood. And Billy gives him room to be surrogate father for a week, the most he can do to alleviate Dom's fear of never having a child of his own.

By the time he's at the airport, waiting to fly back to his insects and reptiles, some of the urgency has settled, relinquished its hold, and for a time he finds it easier to breathe.


End file.
